Aceptación
by Kv-chan
Summary: ¿Kido podría aceptar que su pequeña hermanita tiene novio?


¡HOLA! –Verán les traigo mi 3er fic ;) Antes de que me lesione en el colegio bailando. Resulta que tengo un baile de gimnasia rítmica, frente a TODO el instituto. Bueno, no todo. Pero si no lo hago, sacaré la mitad de la nota en la materia de Educación física (Se estresa) ¡Deséenme suerte, Please!-

Comencemos con las aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos o Diálogos obvios"

(Acotaciones)

#Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a… Alguien ahí. Realmente no sé quiénes son Level-5. Pero equis.

Sin más que decir, El fic.

**Aceptación.**

**(Haruna Otonashi & Akio Fudo)**

-¡Maldición!- Eso es lo que hacía el estratega de googles, maldecir.

Caminaba a tempranas horas por los pasillos del instituto. Desde el día anterior maldecía, a ese maldito.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡Simplemente no puedo!- Exclamó molesto en un suspiro, mientras se intentaba revolver sus rastas que estaban amarradas en una coleta.

¿Por qué razón él estaba maldiciendo a tempranas horas en un día de escuela? Él era un chico admirablemente modesto, pero desde el día anterior había perdido la compostura. ¡Cómo no hacerlo!, ¡Desde aquella noticia estaba así!

**Flash back. Inicio.**

Era una linda tarde para muchos, excepto para un chico que se encontraban en la cancha que estaba frente al instituto, con otras dos personas. Hacía un silencio cómodo pero…

-¡¿Qué ustedes qué?- Pregunto molesto y sorprendido el estratega por séptima vez.

-Hermano…- Suspiro resignada –Verás él y yo…- Señalo a su compañero, el cual estaba detrás de ella abrazándola con una de sus manos, como le divertía ver a su compañero de equipo así.

-¡Ya escuche! ¡¿Ok?- Exaltó a la chica –Pero… ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre estar con ese repulsivo idiota?- Pregunto extremadamente molesto, señalando al chico -¡Una persona como tú necesita a alguien mejor! ¡Mírate, eres linda, inteligente! ¡Todo lo contrario a ese maldito bastardo!

-¡Oye, idio…!- Iba a reclamar.

-¡Hermano!- Regañó –¡Él ahora es mi novio ¿Sí? ¡No eres quien para ofenderlo de esa manera!- Alzo la voz –¡Acéptalo!

-Haruna…- Murmuro sorprendido.

-¡No tienes derecho a gritarle así a todos los chicos que se me acercan, por tus celos de hermano mayor!- Su acompañante que hace un momento estaba muerto de la risa por lo divertido que estaba, frunció el seño con un poco de molestia por su comentario –N-No me mires así, tú s-sabes a l-lo que me refiero- Tartamudeo nerviosa viendo a su novio, quien asintió cerrando sus ojos –El punto es que…- Suspiro aliviada, viendo seriamente a su hermano –Yo ya sé cuidarme sola, no necesito que seas tan sobreprotector conmigo, ¡Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para que me trates como una niñita!- Soltó, para girarse y marcharse con su acompañante.

Kido quedo totalmente choqueado por la declaración.

-Maldición- Dijo entre dientes, cuando reacciono y los otros dos ya estaban fuera de su vista.

**Flash back. Fin.**

-¡Kido!- Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh, qué?- Buscaba con la mirada el dueño de esa voz -¿Goenji?- Pregunto monótona y extrañamente.

-Oye amigo llevo rato llamándote, y no me respondes ¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto el peli-blanco un poco extrañado.

-No… N-No es nada- Murmuro de manera inconsciente, Goenji levanto una ceja, y Kido volvió a la realidad –¡¿Goenji?- Pregunto exaltado.

-No tú conciencia. ¡Obvio que Goenji!- De verdad que estaba indignado por el estúpido comentario de Kido –Enserio ¿Qué te sucede?

-Suspiró –Bueno verás…- Le conto lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-Ah ya veo…- Hablo como si nada –Espera, ¡¿Qué?

-Como escuchaste…- Gruñó el de rastas. En eso Kido recorrió con su mirada los alrededores y vio una escenita que le agrado en lo más mínimo. En su mirada se veía lo furioso que se encontraba.

Goenji al ver lo hecho fiera que estaba su compañero dirigió su vista al lugar que Kido prestaba atención. Su rostro pasó de uno inexpresivo a uno sorprendido.

Quién lo diría. A lo lejos se podía ver a Haruna siendo prácticamente devorada ferozmente por Fudo quien la aprisionaba contra la pared. Al separarse del beso, Fudo tomo con sus dientes el labio inferior de la chica, es decir, mordiéndolo. Haciendo que la chica se ruborizara mientras que el chico sonreía con satisfacción.

Goenji volteo a ver a su compañero de equipo. ¡Estaba más enojado que un niño cuando le dicen que no le compraran su juguete!, (Ok, mala comparación) en su expresión se notaba.

-Kido- Llamó.

-¿Qué?- Soltó en un gruñido.

-No crees, ¿Qué deberías ser menos sobreprotector con tu hermana?

-¡¿Pero qué…?

-Haruna ya es grande, Kido acéptalo- El nombrado estaba a punto de rechistar –Sé que quieres lo mejor para ella…

-¡Pero él es lo peor que le pudo a ver pasado!- Interrumpió a su compañero.

-Se supone que debes querer la felicidad de ella ¿Cierto?

-Y-Yo…- Tartamudeo. Era cierto, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

-Entonces acéptalo- Al ver la cara de poco convencimiento, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y continuo hablando –¿No fuiste tú el que hablo con ella aquella noche en el instituto donde Kogure estudiaba, donde le decías que era una chica fuerte y sabías que ella se podía cuidar sola?

Sí así era. Goenji tenía razón, él lo sabía.

Suspiró pesadamente –Es verdad, hablare con ella- Dijo con un deje de fastidio.

-Bueno aprovecha- Noto la cara interrogante del estratega –Se dirigen al salón- Señalo con el índice a la pareja y luego dirigirlo a la puerta que estaba a un lado.

-Está bien- Soltó un suspiro.

Los chicos esperaron que los tortolos se acercaran lo suficiente para que Kido conversara con su hermana.

-H-Haruna…- La llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Fue cortante.

-Bueno verás…- Suspiró _"¡Vamos Kido, que tú puedes!" _Se alentó –Bien aquí voy…- Murmuró –Haruna quería decirte que-e…- La chica alzo una ceja al mismo tiempo que Fudo la abrazaba por la espalda. _"Recuerda lo que dijo Goenji, acéptalo"_ –… Me parece bien, que tú y Fudo sean pareja- Obviando la palabra novio.

Haruna se abalanzó sobre su hermano dándole un abrazo bien correspondido.

-¿Enserio?- Kido asintió –¡Gracias hermano, de verdad gracias! ¡Eres mejor hermano del mundo!- Goenji solo sonrió, al igual que Fudo. El chico miro a su cuñado con odio.

-Pero si te llegas a propasar, llorar, sufrirás las consecuencias- Deshizo el abrazo y cruzó sus brazos con una venita de odio en su rostro a punto de estallar, además de la cara de psicópata que nadie le podía quitar.

-S-Sí- Se sentía a kilómetros de distancia el aura asesina del estratega de googles.

Haruna rió por el momento de inseguridad del oji-verde.

**FIN**

Muy poco me agradó este fic, lo hice en dos días. El primer día estaba cansada y por eso no lo terminé y en el segundo día desapareció la inspiración. Pero bueno.

Espero que haya llenado todas sus expectativas.

¿Un… Review?

PD: Gimnasia ):

Con esto me despido.

Sayo :3


End file.
